Turbine engines operate under high temperature conditions and create vibrations throughout the engines. The high temperatures and vibrations create a high stress environment under which components of the turbine engines must operate. The vibrations create wear on turbine components and shorten the useful life of many components of a turbine engine. For instance, wear on roots of turbine vanes and turbine blades can cause movement of the components to such an extent that undesired interference with moving parts and damage can occur. Thus, a need exists for a device for identifying a source of vibration in a turbine engine to reduce the destructive impacts of the vibration on turbine engine components.